


[Fanart] Both. Both is good.

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not smooth so it's a good thing that he doesn't need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Both. Both is good.

**Author's Note:**

> [[insp.]](http://felicitysmock.tumblr.com/post/121535612332)

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/121939038475/fucking-smooth-stilinski-but-i-think-it-might)


End file.
